The present invention relates to stands for office chairs, and relates more particularly to a folding stand for an office chair which can be folded up to minimize its storage space.
The stand of an office chair as referenced by 10 in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a plurality of radial legs 101 supported on a respective wheel assembly. Because the stand 10 is not collapsible, it needs much storage space, and therefore its transportation cost is high. Further, when wheeled leg 101 is damaged, the whole stand 10 becomes useless and should be wholly replaced.